Backstories for Eclipseiverse
by Alixzander GearHeart
Summary: OK submissions to the eclipsiverse have been moved to forums, please post there. Backstories will remain here while forum will continue the name submissions and oc submissions. It says eclipseiverse in the name
1. Gunslinger

Ok so heres the background story for the first accepted OC: Gunslinger (ps. Im pretty sure thats a game on xbox or ps3 or something). I picked him because I pictured him with a texas heritage. Since im from texas, although i dont live there anymore, i felt that i would be able to portray him quite naturally. So here it goes.

A light blue colt stood in front of a mirror. He was deathly nervous. Today was his first gunshow. His dad was hosting the tournament at his gun shop in Ponyville. Today was his big day. He checked his dark brown mane one last time, his pink streaks had earned him a lot of insults in school, but he hoped today they would help him stand out from the others. He picked op his hat. It had heen given to him by his father who said it reminded him of his grandparents' ranch out west. It had been worn so many times that it had been perfectly moulded to his head. As he adjusted his hat in the mirror, he made sure that his bright lively blue eyes weren't covered. He'd need all the visibility he could get today. He was so intent on making himself look good for everypony, especially the fillies although he would never admit it, that he didn't notice his mother walk into the trailer.

"Honey, the junior division competition is starting. I think you ought tah get going soon." The gentle mare came over and fixed his hat and tie. It was these little things that made Gunslinger smile. He hugged his mother and was strenthened by her loving warmth.

"Ma, what if I mess up. Ahm not even eight yet. Everypony else is already ten. Ah don't think ah can do this." The timid colt looked down at the ground. His mother had a warm look in her eyes. She reached into one of her saddlebags and pulled out a bron box.

"Now don't go tellin' your pa that ah gave this to ya before the competition was over. We were gonna give it to ya when ya inished, but ah think that y'all could use it now." She handed him the box. He took it in his front two hooves and used magic to undo the latch. As he opened it his heart jumped.

"Ma! Is this the new six shooter pa was talkin' about?" He held a pistol in his hand. It was silver with gold accents, a true show gun. Engraved on the muzzle was Gunslinger in flowing curvy script that he isntantly recognized as cursive.

"You betcha honey. We thought you'd like it." She reached into uer bag and pulled out a new leather holster harness. After she helped him put it on, she couldn't help but think how much he looked like his father.

"Now go out there and give 'em a run fer their money!"

Gunslinger had been waiting in line for the past ten minutes. The sun was beating down on him and his solar shield wasn't helping at all. Thirteen colts and eleven fillies had gone before already, and there was a colt up right now. As the colt fired and hit the last target the judges announced he had gotten the course done in a whopping one minute-forty-five-seconds. Now he was really nervous but he couldn't let the judges see that. Thats when the loudspeaker said:

"Next up, contestant twenty five, Gunslinger."

The liht blue colt with the brown and pink mane walked out onto the stage. He loaded his gun and put it back into its holster.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

On the last word Gunslinger pulled out his gun and fired off all six shots each hitting a target. With his magic he spun the canister and placed a bullet in each slot. He repeated this process six more times, hitting the targets with every bullet. He didn't even notice when he had finished hitting all the targets until ue realized he was out of bullets. As the hollow click of his trigger sounded through his head he reholstered his gun. He turned around to look at the judges. What he saw surprised him. All the judges not to mention the crowd was silent and mouths hung agape at every angle. At first he thought he had done something wrong, and that they were looking at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But they weren't, they were looking up and behind him. As he turned around he was too shocked to react. On the board, tuere was a picture of him side on, mouth agape, next to the time it took him to hit 42 targets...exactly thirty seconds.

"La-lay-ladies and gent-gentlecolts... I give you this year's junior division champion. Gunslinger! With a record breaking thiry seconds on the 42 target course, i think we can agree he has surpassed all expectations and earned his cutie mark with flying colors."

Indeed. Upon his flanks there was now twin show guns. They were identical to the one he now had holstered. As he walked over to the winner's pedestal, everypony shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back. He took the prize gun, which was a jewel encrusted six shooter. He walked over for a photo op with his mother and father. The photopony gave them a copy of the picture immediately. As egerything rushed hy in quick succesion the colt became quite light headed. He was surprised to see he was now at home and in his own bed. As his parents left the room and turned the light off they placed his new guns and the photo on his nightstand.

Something wasnt right, Gunslinger couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes and teared up. Smoke consumed the whole room. He immediately graabed his guns, his hat and his picture and ran out.

"Mom, *cough cough*, dad! Where are y'all?" He ran out into their yard. They lived on a settlement near everfree forest so they had a large yard where they kept cattle. Gunslinger ran out to the pile of burning debris in the middle of thei4 lawn which he assumed is where their gazebo had been. He lifted the debris off the ground and found his parents underneath. He could see from the amount of burns all over her face that his mother was already dead. He grabbed his father and put him on his back. He half ran, half teleported all the way to ponyville hospital. He ran in and was immediately surrounded by doctors. They levitated his father onto a gurney as he was carried into a white room. As soon as he hit the bed he passed out. When he woke up again he looked around the pale pristine room. He saw a nurse standing next to his bed.

"Pardon me ma'am, but could ya please tell me how my father's doing."

"Oh don't worry sweetie, your father is stable right now, he actually asked to see you."

"Can you take take me to him?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

She led him over to the ER recovery rooms. They walked down blinding white hallways with flickering lights. As they passed each doorway Gunslinger heard pained moans. They reached the end of the hallway and they walked over to the room on the left.

"All right sweetie, this is it, if you need anything please call."

"Ah will."

He walked into the room and walked over to his father's side.

"Pa, who did this to you. Who killed ma and tried to burn us down?"

"The manticore."

From that day on Gunslinger had held a grudge against the manticore. Soon after his father had spoken to him he died. Gunslinger went to live with the only other rural family in ponyville the apples.


	2. Olive Branch

Yay! Second OC backstory is up, now remember this is the second of five OCs... ive already got one more accepted and there's two more spots open. Just post some more ponies and yours might end up in my next full fledged fanfic. Oncensgain all backstories to Ocs that are being used in any of my future stories will appear here. If you forget who somepony is, or just met a new one, check back here for an introduction or refresher

The young colt was brushing his teeth in front of an old mirror. The place he lived in was old and in need of repairs, but at least it was a roof over his head. Some water dripped onto his head from the hole in the ceiling, it was a miracle it wasn't gushing like it usually did when it rained. The colt decided that he had brushed enough and rinsed oit his mouth. He then moved onto his mane. It was a sickly shade of green, once light and lively like the new leaves of spring, but now covered in a layer of grime acquired from living in the orphanage. Just like his hair, his body was covered in dust. Even though his body was usually the brown of fresh saplings, the dirt and smoke from his caretakers' chimney had turned it the color of mud. While he didn't have a parental figure in his life, never knowing either of his parents, these dirty ponies were all he had. Of course they'd had no choice in the matter, Celestia herself had demanded they take him in. Whay she didn't know is that they'd make him pay for ever being born. They forced him to work as soon as he was old enough to walk. After school he came straight home and worked. He never complained because he didn't want them to get angry at him. He hated violence. As he finished making his mane look presentable, the school chariot arrived.

"Olive Branch! Get down here, you're gonna be late fer school!"

"Yes, Mrs. Sharp." Of course out of all of Canterlot, he got stuck with these two uneducated ponies. They were beyond stupid in his opinion, the only thing either of them could do was come up with ways to insult people. They weren't the 'sharp'est tools in the shed(hah I've gotta remember that one), outside of insults. Of course he still walked out the door all the same.

"Hey twig! What's your broke mommy tellin' ya now? I bet she's tellin' ya that you'll never grow up to be succesful, that youll end up a bum like your ugly retarded dad. Or maybe you'll just die, like your real parents." These hurtful comments came from the school bully, Chump Change. Everyday he would try to get Olive to fight back, giving him an excuse to punch the colt without getting into a lot of trouble. Olive doubted that anyone would care if he did anyway, but Chump always tried to push him over the edge. Olive had gotten used to these things by now though. He had gotten tyem into a sort of schedule in his head. 'Wake up, get insulted by mom. Get ready, get insulted by dad. Go on the chariot, get bullied by Chump. Rinse wash and repeat.' Everyday was another addition to the monotony of his life.

"Chump, do you really have to do this now, I'm doing my homework."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a twig you could stand up for yourself."

"Can't this wait till later?" Suddenly a large and menacing grin spread over Chump's face.

"Ya know what, sure. Thats 'perfectly' fine with me."

Olive was a bit unnerved at the sudden change of heart in the bully, but attributed it to him getting bored. He went on with life as normal. Class one, break, class two, lunch, first aid, class three, go home. On his way home, Olive was hounded by the suspicion he was being followed. He glanced around nervously, his green mane flying in front of his eyes.

"I really need to trim these bangs, I must look like a girl with them this long." Suddenly he had his legs knocked out from under him. As he was registering what had happened, two hooves pulled him into an alley. He was struggling to get free when he felt a heavy weight sit on top of him. He could barely breathe, making coughing noices as the life was crushed out of him. Right as he thought he was going to pass out, the weight got off of him. He decided to try and get a better look at his captors. As soon as he saw the bits on their flanks he almost cried. It was Chump Change and his gang of thugs. The three were notorious for causing trouble. But they had something special in mind for him. They all gathered around him, watching lke buzzards waiting for their prey to die.

"Oh, hello there Olive, I see you've met my friends here. I've done as you asked and waited 'til later. I think it will please you to know that I'm going to beat you with my own hooves today, no more indirect punches in the guts, no more 'accidents'. It's just you, me, and my hooves." On that last word he put some metal shoes on. Before the bully could land even one blow however, somepony tackled him, sending him flying at least fifty feet. The pony didn't waste anytime in dispatching the other two. It kicked one in the nose and clopped the other one on the temple. As they both shrank to the ground, the pony picked up the extremely worn out Olive and flew him over the houses, finally landing at the Canterlot ER. As the pony put Olive on a stretcher and sent him off with one of the doctors, olive heard a few words from the conversation. "Change gang...mugging...severely injured..." From what he could tell the mysterious savior was definitely a mare. She spoke in a fairly high pitched voice, and batted her eyelashes at the doctors. Soon he was slipping into a deep sleep from the anesthesia.

When he woke up, all he could feel was the pain in his hind legs and on his ribs. He tried looking down which only made him wince in even more pain. On his chest there were several layers of bandages, stitches, and blood splotches. His legs were in no better condition. They were literally nothing but stitches, they didnt even bother putting bandages on them, the blood had soaked into the bed. Apparently his injuries were much worse than he thought, or remembered. When he last was up all he felt was a soreness in his ribs. Now he had nothing but cold reality to hold onto while embracing the pain of his injuries.

"Oh good you're awake Olive."

Olive looked over and saw the princess.

"Pri-princess. Why are you here?"

"Well I came over for my yearly visit to check up on all the homes around here. I heard about a mugging and came to see the problem."

"Heh. Well surprise I guess. But you didnt have too, there was a mare who came to save me."

"Oh really olive, what was her name."

"I don't know, she just left."

Celestia began to think, about what to do with Olive.

"Olive, how would you like to travel around equestria?" She hoped the question was yes so he cold get away from the sharps.

"Princess, I'd love to." She smiled as he eagerly accepted.

"Very well you shall begin in the morning. My advisor will see you off."

"Thank you princess!"

The mext morning Olive got in the hot air balloon. As he looked back at canterlot for the last time, he made himself a promise... "I will find that mare, and I will help the innocent as she saved me."


	3. I'm sick :

I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm sick today and i won't be posting another story till tomorrow, it'll be a double feature though, so please forgive me.

New ocs: Gambits Roulette (yay first villain) and Al capony...(hah nah im just joshin' ya)

Anyways the other new pony is Phoenix Firestorm.

My personal OCs wont be released until im done with yours! Because youre awesome. Anywwys ive got to get back to gami... i mean getting better.

Once upon a time an author got sick. He didnt post for one day and his readers got mad. They had an uprisong and killed him. The end. There thats a story you naysayers.


	4. Gambit

Alrighty then, heres the first of the double update backstories to make up for my day of gami-I mean sickness. GAMBITS ROULETTE

'So that's what he has for cards...' the silvery gray pony thought to himself as he read the marked cards. This was nopony in specific, just the chump who fell victim to Gambit's dirty deeds. Gambit was well known around Equestria, or at least his name was. In every casino and bar across the country hung his neat little picture from several years ago when he had gotten caught. He had been barely legal to gamble back then, but that didn't mean he hadn't. As soon as he could walk he had begun to steal things, liking that he had other people's stuff. He would run into crowds and walk around reaching into ponies' sadelebags and grabbing anything shiny. He had eventually pulled out a medallion from a rather shifty looking pony's pocket that he tried to sell to a pawn shop. The shop owner had demanded to know where he had gotten it, as not many people dropped Equestrian Poker Champion medals on the ground. Of course he had said he found it, not mentioning that it was out of somepony's bags. The shop owner didn't ask any more questions and paid him 2000 bits. That's when he first went to the canterlot casino. He had paid the owner to let him play even though he was underage. He played one game and he was hooked. He'd been playing ever since. The day he won his first poker tournament he had gotten his cutie mark. A royal flush withan everchanging amount of poker chips underneath. Many ponies had tried to guess why his poker chips changed unlike the other poker ponies. But no one thouht to look into it. He had been caught about three years ago in the Canterlot casino. He had been playing a game of poker when he had won a substancial amount of chips. He had left the table and gone to the bathroom. When he had walked out, his cutie mark's poker chips had doubled. He cashed in his prize and went to his suite to stay overnight. In the morning he had been confronted by casino security. They told him that he had been cashing in fake chips. He had jumped out of his window and run down the balconies onto the streets. He had made his first get away and made his reputation as the greatest thief begin. From then on he had pulled many a heist and taken several casinos money by tripling what he had earned at tables with his own chips. Every time he used his own chips his cutie mark's chips multiplied to match. Until today he had never even tried marked cards. Now he regretted never using them.

'Well this makes things easier' he thought. 'Now I can get out of here quickly.'

Just as he said this a mare walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe that you are a certain Mr. Roulette. Would you so kindly follow me. My employer requires your services."

"Uh. Sure, let me finish this round though."

"My employer can pay triple the amount you could 'make' here."

"Well then lead the way." Gambit followed the mysterious black and blue pony. He didn't know why but he trusted this mare. He followed her to the back of the building and over to a concealed elevator. As they stepped in the door closed behind him. He thought to himself that there was no going back now. He would do anything for money, but perhaps this was a bit much. He had been previously contacted and told to come to this casino specifically. The brown stallion who had given him the message had said he'd be contacted here. He'd done jobs before, so he understood the secrecy. As the doors sealed shut the mare took out a key and put it into a concealed hole in the wall. The door opened as the electric sign said boss.

"Alright Mr. Roulette, please follow me."

"Excuse me miss, not to be rude but could you please call me Gambit?"

"Why of course...Gambit." she batted her eyelashes at him a lttle bit seductively. He decided that he'd look into that relationship later. They walked down the hall into a room where there was a brown alicorn reclining on a giant leather backed couch. He was talking to a green stallion in a black suit. As they walked in he looked up and whispered something into the stallion's ear. The stallion looked at Gambit on his way out, nodding to the mare.

"Alright Gambit, Mr. Underground will see you now."

Hows that for a leadin heh heh. Anyway onto the second double header that is related to this. Next chapter later today.


	5. Mr Underground

Although RivalDragon's OC Top Speed is with rainbowdash in his fic, im sad to say that in the world of Thunder Eclipse he shall be an ex from her time in college. If you want a measure of his background i suggest reading some of Rival Dragon's fics, he probably does a better job at it than i would. And im not trying to single you out by not writing a backstory for your OC rivaldragon, its just you've already used him. Any way onto the next part of my double header. The crime boss alicorn, Shifty Underground

The young colt was lying on the ground. He had just recieved the beating of his life from his father. His wings were broken, tangled and bloody at his side. His face was covered in lacerations and hoofprints. He would wait until his father turned his back to get his revenge. All these years of taking beatings would finally be worth it.

"Shifty, you are a huge dissapointment. I take the time to knock up a princess and get custody of the foal, and what do I have to show for it? An alicorn who won't defend himself. A failure in everyone's eyes? Tell me, what do you think you're worth, cuz it can't be much."

"I'm worth ten times what you are. You are the worst pony anyone could have for a dad. I dont even care what you think anymore."

SMACK!

"Now let me tell you something, you better show me the respect I deserve, otherwise, you might wake up in another country one day. Now when you learn some decency you can come bucking home." As he turned around, Shifty pulled out a simple hoofgun that was small enough for even him to use. He fired three shots into his father's back. As the older dark red unicorn fell to the ground, he whispered one last thing.

"So now you grow a spine..."

The once energetic and cruel pony now lay on the ground, his life seeping out of him. Shifty got up and walked down the hallway draggingnhis father's body to a dark tunnel. A pair of ponies in black suits walked up to him.

"We are ready for the transfer of power Mr. Underground. We must be quick though. We only have a short time before we lose him completely."

"Alright.. agh...ow... let's ...ahh.. get it over...with."

They stood in a triangle around the body as the ponies performed dirty magic. They took the power and magic out of their former leader's bodu and gave it to shifty, who instantly began to heal.

"I guess all I needed to be a full alicorn was a little boost."

He laughed maniacally as he set off for his underground office. He had a lot of things to do.

Fast forward seven years.

He now stood as the most powerful crimelord in all of equestria. He needed to prove it to himself though. He had sent for one of the most notorious thieves for hire he could think of, Gambit.

"So, you're the infamous Gambit Roulette? Humph, I expected more. But I guess since you came all this way I might as well use you."

"Now listen here Mr. Underground, I am the best there is. I may not be able to fly or use magic, but that doesn't make me any less qualified. For instance I already took your wallet, gun, communicator, and money." As he said each item's name he placed it on the table. Each item made Shifty's eyes get a little wider.

"Well it seems I underestimated you Gambit. You are the perfect pony for this job. Now listen closely. I'm only going to tell you once. I'm sending you on a covert mission to ponyville to gain information on the upcoming royal wedding. After you've done that, you'll head to Canterlot to infiltrate the wedding and steal the regalia of the bride. Do you understand?"

"I believe I do. Now, will I have an alias set up, and how can I expect to be payed."

"You will need no alias as you've never been heard of before. And your money will be delivered by wire to your account under the name of Poker Chip."

"Good, good, I'll leave right away."

"Farewell Gambit. Good luck. Midnight, could you lead our guest out please."

"Why of course sir, please follow me Gambit." Gambit followed the mare staring at her flank whenever she wasn't looking.

"To ponyville it is..." he said.

"Mother, you will regret not keeping me." Said Underground while no one was around to hear him.


	6. Phoenix

Ok so this is gonna be a brief background as his story will be explained in the fanfic soon.

The young pegasus was on his way to visit his only living relative. His psychiatrist said it might help him remember something from his childhood. Apparently he had suppressed everything before his seventh birthday. He didn't believe it would help but he would do anything to remember his parents.

_Now, did she live on the ground in ponyville, or did she live in cloudsdale? I'll visit the ground first, maybe they'll know where she is. _

He soon reached airspace above Ponyville town hall. As he alighted on the ground, he was greeted by a gray mare with a white mane.

"Hello, and welcome to Ponyville. How may I help you?"

"Well you see I'm looking for a cousin of mine, I was told she could be found here."

"Well what's here name?"

"Her name is Fluttershy. My psychiatrist told me I should stay with some family for a while."

"I see, well I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Unless you can confirm your story, I can't tell you where she is."

"Well can you call her and tell her that her cousin Phoenix is here?"

"Sure I see no harm in that. I'll only be a moment." The mare runs over to a device on the wall.

"Call Fluttershy... why hello Fluttershy. I didn't mean to bother you but I have a stallion here who says he's your cousin Phoenix. Oh yes he does indeed have a red, orange, and yellow mane. Yes he is a white pegasus. Do I think he's cute? Well...uh... Fluttershy... ugh nevermind dear, but is he your cousin?"

"So can you tell me where to find her?"

"Oh yes. She lives up in cloudsdale now, but you can find her right now over at her animal nursery near the everfree forest. Well see you again sometime soon." The mare winked at him.

As he flew off to Fluttershy's nursery he wondered why the mare was so nice to him.

So yeah, hell be in there throught out the whole fanfic. Unlike most people seem to think, some memories should never resurface after theyve been suppressed, I should know...So I'll leave you with that. Sorry about it being so short, but 'All will be explained'.


End file.
